Conventional computing systems typically include antivirus software, which prevents code having malicious filenames or malicious character/code strings from executing. Periodically, the antivirus software receives updates containing newly discovered malicious filenames or malicious character/code strings.
Conventional network firewalls provide boundaries between different network portions. Some firewall devices are equipped with intrusion detection features to detect attacks by monitoring network traffic. If such a device detects an incoming network transmission which appears to be non-malicious, the device permits that network transmission to pass through without marking it as malicious. However, if the device detects an incoming network transmission which appears to be malicious, the device blocks that network transmission from passing through.
Conventional computing systems also typically employ credentials (e.g., user names, passwords, tokens, and certificates) to restrict access to sensitive information. Users with valid credentials are allowed access to the sensitive information, whereas users without valid credentials are denied access to the sensitive information.